1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to walking assistance structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved walking assistance night light apparatus wherein the same is arranged to project illumination relative to a walking assistance device in forums of limited available light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walking assistance structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,837,666 and 4,099,535 indicate cane-like structure employing illumination assisting devices associated therewith.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a self-contained walking assistance structure wherein the support leg includes illumination windows directed through the support lee adjacent the support leg lowermost distal end at the resilient engaging tip to project illumination along a support surface in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.